Field of the Invention
This invention relates to jump suits or coverall-type garments and more particularly to such garments designed with features effective for both male and female users.
Jump suits typically include an upper portion extending over the shoulders and a trouser-like lower portion integrally connected to the upper portion and covering the legs. A disadvantage of these garments is that removal or opening of the garment sufficiently to allow the wearer to relieve himself or herself may be burdensome or time-consuming, especially for females. Inclusion of features which facilitate handling of necessary body functions without requiring removal or opening of upper front or upper back portions would be desirable. This would allow these portions of the suit to be undisturbed and available for placement of other features such as cooling vents, a cape structure and a fold-over lapel usable as a display area.